This invention relates to apparatus for crushing mineral material, and in particular to such apparatus that can be used with a mineral mining installation such as a scraper-chain conveyor.
Known mining crushing apparatus is used to comminute mined minerals, such as coal, iron ore, salt, potash and gypsum. In these known forms of apparatus, the mine conveyor (usually a scraper-chain conveyor) forms an abutment for a rotary crusher so that the mined material is broken up as it passes through the gap between the crusher and the top surface of the conveyor.
A known type of crushing apparatus has a rotary crusher disposed above, and co-operating with a floor plate. The rotary crusher is provided with a plurality of crushing tools such as chisels, and the floor plate may form part of a scraper-chain conveyor.
The aim of the invention is to provide an improved crushing apparatus of this type.